


Cure For Nightmares

by SPNm0mma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Swearing, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNm0mma/pseuds/SPNm0mma
Summary: You've been having some pretty bad nightmares since Dean had gone to hell, so you tend to grab yourself something to drink and wander the bunker. But tonight is different. You find a way to cure your nightmares for good.





	Cure For Nightmares

You haven’t slept very well. Not since Dean had gone to hell. Watching him being ripped apart like that, watching his life die in his eyes as he looked up at you. Yes, many years have passed since then, and has been saved thanks to the angel Castiel. As much as you would have liked to stop them, there wasn’t much you could do but walk the halls until it was morning.

You walked to the bathroom and looked at yourself in the mirror. You were wearing what you always wore at night. A pair of black short shorts, and a loose black V neck that had been cut in half, leaving your stomach exposed. Y/H/L, Y/H/C hair tucked behind your ears. Your Y/E/C eyes were dull instead of their normal bright color, and your skin was pale. Your lips were ghostly white as they quivered. You turn the faucet on and splash cold water on your face, hissing as it hit your burning skin. you dry my face with a towel and shut the water off. You exit the bathroom and make your way to the kitchen like you normally do. Only this time, you thought you would make a cherry pie, being Dean’s favorite. You smile at the thought of him. Even though he was the center of all your nightmares, you still had a soft spot for the older Winchester.

As you passed the boys rooms, you noticed that Dean’s door was ajar just the slightest bit. You cock your head to the side as you heard your name being whispered from within the room. You walk towards it and push it open a little more and peaking your head in. Your face heats up as you see what’s happening. Dean was completely naked, his ass almost off the side of the bed. His head back, and moans coming from his slightly parted lips. His dominant hand pumping up and down over his shaft while his other hand kneaded his balls gently. Your names escapes his lips again as he lifts his hips off the bed slightly, making a wave of pleasure flow you. Dean Winchester. The womanizer. Is fantasizing about you as he gets himself off. Feeling a wave of confidence, you open the door more, thanking god that the door doesn’t squeak, and closed the door quietly behind you. You quietly walk to the bed where his knees were, open and shaking slightly. You kneel down in front of his cock and looked up at him. He still had no idea you were there, until you reached out, placing your hands on his thighs, taking the tip of his cock in your mouth. You felt him tense up and stop moving his hands. You suck on the tip while your hands pry his away. You lower your mouth more down his length, taking him fully in my your mouth before you begin the bob your head, your hand following your mouth, while the other fondled his balls like his hands had.

“Holy shit, Y/N I didn’t know you were awake-fuck.” His voice was gravely and low, evidence of it not being used all that much in a while. You come off of him with a pop and look up at him. He was staring down at you with wide and confused eyes. You pumped your hand up and down, your saliva acting as lube as his head flew back on the pillow. His Adam’s apple moving as you started to pump faster. He let his hips roll up into your hand, while his own clutched at the sheets at his sides. Feeling he was close by how tense his muscles got, you place your mouth back over him and sucked hard, earning a loud groan before feeling his hot cum hit your tongue. You look up at him and licking around his head, your eyes locking with his, and a hand coming up to wipe at the corners of your mouth. Dean sat up, looking down at you on your knees. He grabs your hands and leads you to straddle his naked waist. His hands tangled in your hair, pulling slightly to give him access to your neck where he left trails of kisses to your collar bone.

“Dean.” you said quietly, your confidence gone. He stopped and looked up into your eyes. You saw worry cross his features as he cupped your cheeks. You didn’t notice you were crying until he wiped them away with his thumbs. “Y/N, I’m not going anywhere. Especially after all that.” you chuckle slightly as you let your shaking hands wrap around his neck.   
“What made you do it anyway? Why now?” your eyes flicked between his green ones, not really knowing the answer. One of his hands traveled to the back of your neck, pulling you a little bit closer to him.

“Whatever the reason, I’m glad either way. I thought you would have rejected me.” He spoke softly and closed his eyes, letting his forehead fall on yours. You chuckle softly, feeling less shaky. The noise causing his eyes to open and stare at you. “And I thought you would be the one to reject me. Why would I reject you?” He sucks in a breath before his eyes dart to the side. “Mainly because everyone I get close to dies. That and I’ve basically screwed every woman who would ever let me.” you smiled and crashed your lips onto his for a short kiss. “Well, we’re all going to die someday Dean, and as for all the woman? That only means you know what you’re doing. Remind me to send them thank you cards.” It was his turn to chuckle lightly before kissing you hard and slow. You could feel his cock twitch to life in between you. He pulled away and locked eyes with you.

“What were you doing awake anyway? You still having nightmares?” you had told Dean about your nightmares a few months back. He was walking past your room one night and heard you screaming. you just nod your head and avert your eyes to somewhere behind him. “Well, you know what cures my nightmares?” you look back at Dean, his green eyes glinting with understanding. You just blink at him as a response. He leans in and places a quick kiss on your lips before flipping you on the bed so that you were underneath him. His lips were on you again as he trailed kisses down your neck till he got to the bottom of the V, on your shirt. He reached down and pulled it over your head, throwing it to the side somewhere. He trailed more kisses down your body while looking up at you.

As soon as he got to the waistband of your shorts, he hooked his fingers under them and started to pull them down, your panties going with them. As soon as you were bare under him, he pushed your thighs apart and let out a groan. “Already dripping. Fuck Y/N, all of this because you sucked me off?” Your breath caught in your throat as he licked right up your folds. You let your head fall back against the bed, waves of pleasure taking over you as he sucked and nipped lightly at your clit. His hands were rubbing up and down your inner thighs before one hand trailed to your sex and inserting two fingers. Your hands go down to grip at the short hairs on his head as you let out a breathless moan. He was pumping and curling his fingers, hitting that sweet spot every time. Before you could catch your breath, you were screaming his name as an orgasm hit you hard. You clenched around his fingers, earning a moan from Dean.

Dean crawls up your body, leaning down and kissing you hard on the mouth. As your tongues intertwined, you could faintly taste yourself on him, making yyou moan. You reach down and grab his cock and start pumping it again. He pulled back with a moan and shuddered above you. His eyes were still closed, and his eyebrows knitted together. you started to pull Dean to your entrance when he stiffened and stopped you with his hand. “W-wait, wait. Y/N, let me get a condom.” You squeezed his cock the slightest bit, earning a shuttered breath before he looked down at You. “I want to feel you Dean, all of you. Just please, Dean.” He searched your face for any uncertainty. Like you were going to regret your decision as soon as it’s finished. you reach up and cup his face, pulling him down for a kiss. He relaxes and enters you, making you both pull back slightly and moan.

“Oh fuck, you feel so good.” He started to move slowly, his head leaning in the crook of your neck. He left trails of kisses and bites down to your collar bone, where he sucked and nipped, obviously meaning to leave a mark. “Dean.” you moan out, clutching his tense shoulders, your nails digging into his skin. “M-move faster.” It was like your words made something click inside him. He shifted your position, your legs were securely wrapped around his arms and he pounded into you with such force you had to place your hands on the headboard to keep your head from smacking into it. He moved the slightest bit and hit that spot again, making a loud moan escape you. He leaned in and kissed you again. It was all a mess, teeth clashed, saliva connecting, and before you knew it, all you were doing was letting your lips brush as he slammed into you over and over, bringing you closer and closer. “D-Dean I’m gonna-“

“Cum for me Y/N.” That’s all it took to send you over the edge. your head flew back as your back arched as much as it could off the bed, letting out a scream of his name as a second orgasm hit. You clenched around Dean, making him moan your name in your throat as he came himself. He shot his hot seed inside you as he gave short thrusts before pulling out and rolling on his back. You both laid there, breathing heavy and replaying what had just happened.

“Did we just-“He went to ask. “Have sex?” you finished for him, looking over at him to see he was already staring at you. “I mean, did we just have sex without a condom, because I’ve never done that before.” you moved so that you could lay your head on his chest. You could hear his heart beat fast, not seeming to let up.

“We did, but I don’t regret it. It was exactly what I needed. Thank you Dean.” your eyes were getting heavy. Dean sat up and grabbed the blankets that he had pushed to the end of the bed and pulled you back on him, bringing the blanket over the both of you. He wrapped his arms around you and rubbed your stomach. “What if I got you pregnant? With us being hunters, we put our life on the line every day, I wouldn’t want you to get hurt and lose it, or god forbid you die.” You let out a sigh and moved so that You was laying on top of him. Your legs tangled together as he tightened his grip on you. You looked up at him, seeing the worry cross his face. You smile at him and lean up so you could place a short kiss on his swollen lips.

“Well if I am, then I know you would do everything in your power to keep us safe. I don’t have to worry about anything.” You kissed him quickly again before laying your head in the crook of his neck and closing your eyes. The sound of him breathing and his strong arms around you protectively, lulled you to a nightmare-less sleep for the first time in a long time.


End file.
